Wireless radio communication technologies are used in many devices to enable such devices to establish wireless connections with one another. Such wireless radio communication technologies include Bluetooth® wireless technology, IEEE® 802.11 wireless technology, and other wireless technologies capable of wireless connections. In some instances, such wireless technologies enable mobile devices to establish wireless connections with vehicles. However, oftentimes persons may forget their mobile devices, such as mobile phones, and drive away from a location in their vehicle while unintentionally leaving their mobile devices behind. In addition, persons may unintentionally leave their mobile devices in their vehicles and walk away from their vehicles to their intended destination while unintentionally leaving their mobile devices behind.